


Sweet Compulsion

by SlimeLime



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Mild mind control bc sweet voice/compulsion, but otherwise just a chill fic, there is mention of Jon n Gordons respective injuries and how they felt tho so watch out 4 that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeLime/pseuds/SlimeLime
Summary: Black Mesa Sweet Voice and compulsion. Not in that order.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Jon please

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I went with :p, an au? Pre season 5 but post black Mesa. Literally stemmed from "huh... two men in their late 20s who are probably going Gray way too early have bad hand injuries and accidentally caused the apocalypse (and are trans)?" Wow... also i was thinking abt sweet voice v compulsion so take this. Anyway pls tell me if i fucked up w gordons prosthetic or anything else lol. Also Jon's like. Fucking around in America maybe or gordon went on vacation pls suspend disbelief
> 
> If u need to skip the graphic bits, it starts after "Jon could sympathise" and ends with "but one thing was the same. It was a betrayal."

Jon was staring at him. It was understandable really. He was wearing bright fucking orange, had a kid bouncing around him, and both were talking rapidly about something he couldn't discern.

But it was Jon.

Staring meant knowing.

Not as much as asking, or just... prying, he guessed, but he could fish little bits and pieces from just looking at him. 

His name was Gordon. His son's name was Joshua. He was ready to pay and head out, but he was waiting for someone he wasn't too happy to meet (Jon had no clue why he was meeting them, but it would be rude to look too deep (as if this wasn't already rude enough)).

And he had lost his hand.

Well, not just his hand- a fair amount of his arm was metal, and he was making sure to hold anything fragile is his other hand (Jon noticed that on his own. He could be perceptive without the Eye's help, thank you very much-), and the loss had been terrible. 

Jon could sympathize. 

(But it wasn't the same, was it, it was the melting and burning and the skin fat muscle and bone all feeling a cold heat that melded them into one and then had left his had full of rough scar tissue so deep he couldn't curl his fingers for... months (he didn't want to know how long he didnt want to remember everyday he cried in pain at the feeling he didn't want the Eye to tell him-) and had left him wondering if all of this was worth it to go into work one more day... while Gordon's hand- no, arm had been cut, messy through the bone, bleeding for a day- one day, two hours, fiftey four minutes, twenty six seconds- and he had felt abandoned but his team came back, but the person who let it happen had returned, and his anger at them still burned hot everytime he felt phantom pains or gripped something too tight and was worried it would smash, or he would shoot bullets ( _what_ ) at it, or a million things would happen with the metal arm he wasn't fully used to-)

But one thing was the same. It was a betrayal. Maybe one they should have expected, seen coming... but they had both felt like fools for letting just a little trust hurt them this much. 

Gordon seemed to notice his staring. The man sent him a suspicious glance, said something to his son, and then made to leave. 

Jon stood up. 

He was torn. As an avatar, he wanted to feed. He wanted to hear the story to quiet the hunger for the knowledge, the pain, the _suffering_ the Eye caused and craved all the same, but at the same time, as a human, he... didn't want to hurt him. But he didn't want to hurt _anyone_. But could he? Could he resist? Was he strong enough, not only to resist this craving, but every one that came after it, whenever he saw someone who had suffered, who had a story, would he be able to turn away forever? And even if he did, what would stop the Eye from just using his body as a puppet? Ripping his mind apart until hunger was all he could feel and he didn't _care_ what he did as long as he was fed and _alive_ and-

Gordon was looking at him with wide eyes, mirroring his own as he looked at his hand, grabbing the other man's (he had stood, he had _grabbed someone's hand_ , had he not felt that?), and he felt his mouth moving before his mind-

" _Tell me your story._ " and Gordon's face faltered as he tightened his grip on his son's hand (who was afraid of course he was children had so much fear but not the kind the eye was too interested in- a fact Jon was so, _so_ thankful for-) and he grit his teeth but after what had to be half a minute but had felt like an eternity began to speak-

"dude what the hell are you doing to my bro?"


	2. Oh fuck I have to write benrey-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despacito is playing in the background so. Yeah
> 
> Also mild tw for some... mind fuckery? Idk I wrote Jon as like. Semi lucid here. So if that might be triggering read with caution ig

Jon let go of Gordon's hand out of surprise.

"What the hell?" He asked, at the same time Gordon said, "You're fucking late!"

"bro chill, i just had to play some splatoon with Tommy, it was just uhhhh 12 matches. how many matches have you played, feetman? none, i bet, cringe noob, doesn't even know how to splat-" Gordon had a headache, which Jon did _not_ have to Know to know. He had one too, honestly. 

"I- what is happening? How did you break my compulsion?" As he spoke, Jon realized how worried he was, and for good reason- this person _was not human_ , and they didn't bother to hide it, were they an avatar? He would assume Stranger, or Distortion maybe, but he had _broken_ Jon's compulsion, and he wasn't sure that was _possible_ , it had been interrupted before, but had it been broken? He couldn't remeber, even with the Eye's help, and he felt himself spiraling into worry over this new- person? Creature?

But before he could get too stressed, they sung a high note. Into his mouth. In the form of balls that seemed to start off green and turn red as they went. 

Which cleared his mind. 

He felt much calmer, less stressed- his mind felt less pulled, and he even beheld less- he no longer felt like he could know the name and birthday and credit card number of anyone at a glance- he felt. Calm. Like a rock smoothed by the river. He couldn't even feel stressed as the man- Gordon, Gordon, his name felt so slippery in his new, squeaky clean mind- dragged him, the other person, and his son all at once- and all Jon could think about then was-

"Impressive. I'm surprised you can grab so many at once, Mr. Freeman-" he felt a jostling, and couldn't even get annoyed. Even when he was unceremoniously plopped onto a bench next to the... nonhuman.

"Benrey." Gordon said, fixing them with a hard stare. Jon wanted to giggle for some reason. Which was odd, he was never a very giggly person, but who cared, it wasn't like there was anyone watching (aside from Gordon's son, and a couple sparrows, which Jon could have Known exactly how many if not for his new mindset of Nothing).

"wow, uhhh, confessing right here? i mean, parks cliche as fuck, but the kid and rando here are new,"

"Jon- Jonathan Sims," he piped up from his slumped over position, it was only fair to give them his name if he knew theirs-, well, except one of them, "and what's yours?" His words came out surprisingly clear, at least compared to how slack his jaw and tongue felt,

"benry," and even without the Beholding Jon wanted to be suspicious, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, so he just stuck his hand out for a handshake, and if he was more lucid he would have realized he stuck out his right hand, which wasn't the best choice. He would have also noticed the way Benrey's hand seemed to avoid touching any burnt parts of his hand (which was most of it), to make something of an acceptable shake. Gordon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Benrey, what the fuck did you do to him."

"sweet voice, bro. epic balls for..." he looked deep in thought for a second, "jonathan swims."

"Why. Why would you call him that. I hate to say it but at least _Feetman_ made fucking _sense_. That's _nothing_." At that, Benrey grinned inhumanly wide, showing off sharp teeth. Jon was more concerned with watching Joshua, who Gordon had let wander (on the condition he didn't go too far), and who was presumably looking for bugs in the grass. This park was nice, he decided. Maybe it would be good when he felt overwhelmed in the future, as long as this experience didn't scar him. Like Jane Prentiss. Or Michael. Or Jude. Or... he had way too many scars, what the hell.

"I did grow up pretty close to the ocean," Jon supplied. Benrey grinned even wider, if that was possible

"Just- just. It was red to green right? What does that mean?" Gordon sounded a bit desperate at this point. 

"Well, I think it was actually green to red, but either way, what was that?" He asked. It was kind of nice, to question things without force. Just extend a request for an answer. He could get used to this (he probably shouldn't but... he couldn't bring himself to care.) 

"like i said, Black Mesa Sweet Voice. Rainbow Trout flavor."

"Didn't taste like fish. Tasted like..." and he wracked his brain for any comparison, and failing to find one, went with "gred. Like. Green and red." I was nice to be... not exact. Not accurate. Just. Whatever he though, he didn't have to _Know_ , he could just... think. 

"Rainbow trout?" Gordon questioned, looking concerned, "Tommy said that was..."

"chill the hell out." Benrey supplied.

"I want to help out," Gordon corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ joshua: go play in the corner, the adults are talking
> 
> Me noticing all the typos bc im doing this on my phone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> Me, who hasn't listened to tma in a while: FUCK HOW DO JONS POWERS WORK UHH


End file.
